Rage's Seed
by Illusory Dignity
Summary: Raven is pulled into a world that she has only ever read about, a world she did not think pertained to her in any way. How wrong she will learn she was. Follow Raven as she learns about her father's past, and what it means for her. This is not a RavenXDeath the Kid pairing.


So, this is my first attempt at writing any sort of fanfiction, and I realize that it's probably not too great of an idea to start with a crossover, but I can't help myself.

A few important things to note about this crossover:

1. This is taking place in the Soul Eater anime, but it has elements of the manga in it. The story starts right after the fight over Brew, when Medusa revealed how she had manipulated both the DWMA and Arachnophobia. For those wondering, that is the end of episode 36, in case you want to refresh your memory before reading.

2. There is a lot of AU happening to keep the Teen Titans side smoothly tied into it. These alterations will be explored in the story, because explaining them right now will take the fun out of it.

I am only going to say this once: **I do not own anything in this crossover.**

Alright, so, on with the story.

* * *

Medusa paused, allowing herself to revel in the horror Eruka displayed after she revealed her intentions to create chaos using Brew. She did love the feeling one got from revealing your cards, and watching your opponent's face drain of blood. This is one of the reasons she kept Eruka around - the naive witch allowed her to gain the same satisfaction, without actually telling any enemies her plans.

"You are free to go." Medusa sensed the six witches leaving, and she let Eruka almost reach the door before calling out once more. "Eruka, please, stay a minute. We have something to discuss." Medusa could feel the fear rise in her unwilling subordinate. "You didn't honestly think that your work was done, did you? For what you have done for me tonight, I will remove one snake." Medusa paused here, and caused one of the many snakes within Eruka's body to wither away into nothingness.

Eruka sighed in relief. With every snake that was removed from her body, she felt a little less sickly. On the other hand, she also felt a bit weaker. There was something that Medusa's snakes had done to her that had boosted her power beyond her average. At times, Eruka wondered if she would still be able to even use magic at the time when Medusa was through with er, and had removed every snake.

_'What a Medusa-like thing to do. Force someone to serve you, then, when you finally allow them their freedom, do it in such a way that they cannot possibly take revenge.'_

"I have another task for. I would not normally place my trust in such a weak subordinate for such a demanding task, but you have shown a level of competence that cannot be ignored. That, and I can not be bothered to do such menial work myself. However, this is not a task that we can afford to fail. If you succeed, we will have a bargaining chip that is almost as valuable as Brew itself. Now go, return to the Mizunes, and tell them to prepare for another mission. Free has the details, he will explain them to you on your way to the mission site."

Eruka gulped, then wiped a bit of sweat off her brow. Something about the way Medusa had described the mission had made it seem even more important than the mission to obtain Brew, even though the witch had stated that the target was not as valuable.

* * *

Robin dropped himself onto on of the seats in the kitchen, and heard the sounds of the other Titans doing the same thing in their own various corners of the tower's main room. They had just finished another fight With Mumbo Jumbo, and, as usual, the mad magician's antics left the entire team thoroughly exhausted. They had left him in the hands of the city's police force, though Robin doubted that he would stay there long. With all the technology at their disposal, Robin really wondered why the city did not create a new prison that was actually capable of holding super-powered criminals. There had been one,but it had been destroyed by a rampaging Cinderblock, and, for whatever reason, it had never been rebuilt.

He looked around the room, expecting to see the Titans going on with their normal activities - Starfire trying to convince Raven to spend "girl time" with her, Raven refusing while attempting to read, and Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over the game console - but what he saw was a far cry from that. Every single Titan was simply sitting and panting.

_'I guess Mumbo was a little more difficult to catch today than usual.'_

Forcing himself to stand up, even when his muscles burned in protest, Robin walked to the center of the room to get everyone's attention. "Alright guys, today was a hard day. But, we managed to stop Mumbo's crime spree, so I think we deserve a little something. All in favor of pizza?"

Robin's question was greeted with an enthusiastic "Yes!" from each Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire, while Raven gave a half-smile and a small nod. Robin was honestly surprised that he had extracted that much from Raven. As usual, much of Mumbo's trickery was aimed specifically at her. Robin knew how it felt. Each Titan had at least one - a villain that, for whatever reason, had chosen on of the Titans as their 'Arch-nemeses'. He would make sure that the others left the last slice for her, though he doubted that they would be much trouble. They had all seen how much she had to go through that day. Robin glanced around, then realized that the other Titans, save Raven, had already left the room, and motioned to her that they should probably catch up.

* * *

Thanks to the combination of Jackson's ability to fly, and Free's control over spacial magic, a mere few hours after having been told of their mission, Eruka, Free, and the Mizune sisters stood on a hill, overlooking the residence of their intended target. Eruka giggled, feeling much less tense now that there was some distance between her and Medusa.

"What kind of person is so important, but also stupid enough to live in a house as conspicuous as a giant T built on an island in the bay?"

* * *

So, yay! First bit of the writing done, hopefully without breaking character with anyone, and with relatively few grammatical/spelling errors. No actual interaction between the two universes yet, but, if I put everything in the first chapter, this story would be rather front-loaded, wouldn't it? On a completely unrelated note, it is now 4 in the morning, and I have to get up in 2 hours to get ready for the first day of school. Huzzah.


End file.
